


But It Bears Repeating

by feistymuffin



Series: Dabbles in Drabbles [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/pseuds/feistymuffin
Summary: Jack is insecure, and Mark is patient.





	But It Bears Repeating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdorabloodthirstyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/gifts).



> Just a little blurb I chugged out after being really homosexual with my s/o

“I feel stupid,” Jack mumbles. His laptop is sitting on the edge of his bed, pointed away from him as he stands out of frame, nervously fidgeting and staring at his bare feet.

“I don’t know why, though,” Mark’s voice tells him, sighing. Jack glances over, and Mark’s face is frowning at him from the other side of the screen, half a smile poking through at the corners of his slightly quirking mouth. “You’re actually the cutest thing alive, so I mean, it’s not as if you have anything to worry about.”

Jack scoffs derisively but Mark only laughs. “There is always somethin’ to worry about,” he argues. “Like how ridiculous I look right now.”

“Beautiful, I bet,” Mark corrects him, and the frown is completely gone to be replaced with a beaming, charming as hell smile. “Completely gorgeous. Utterly devastating.”

Jack feels his whole body flush with heat, reddening him from hairline to toenail. “Jesus Christ, Mark, now I’m a ridiculous-lookin’ fuckin’ tomato.” Mark smiles wider, and Jack chews his lip as his heart somersaults in his chest. “Would you stop already? I’m not—”

“You,” Mark interrupts him gently with eyes like brown embers, “are the most beautiful thing in my life. The gentlest. The greatest. The most important. I love every tiny piece of you. I love your bony knees and your big ears and your white skin and your self-proclaimed flat ass that is not even close to being flat. I’ve touched it, a lot, so I’m the world’s leading expert on it. Steeply graded terrain, hilly, if not mountainous.”

“Shut up,” Jack laughs, hands pressed over his red face and muffling his voice. “Oh my god, you’re such a dork. A really cute dork.”

“But I’m serious,” Mark says, and Jack lowers his hands to find that Mark is indeed wearing quite a serious expression. “You’re beautiful, and so sexy, and cute as shit. I sent you that because I wanted to see you in it but if it’s too much then you need to tell me. I don’t want you uncomfortable with anything between us, and if you don’t want to show me then it’s okay.”

“I…” Jack begins, but he doesn’t know what to say. He never does when Mark unleashes so many cherishing words on him, calls him beautiful or praises what Jack considers his multiple flaws, his lack of appeal. His voice is like silk, wrapping him in loving softness and whispering tender secrets to his skin. 

“Go change,” Mark says after a couple moments of silence. Jack listens hard for the disappointment in his tone but hears none. Mark's always good at hiding things from him when he tries, though. “I’ll wait, and then we can watch a movie or something. You said you wanted to see the newest Star Trek one, right? I think it might be on Netflix.”

He loves Mark, so much that it’s terrifying. He loves him so magnificently that every day their video calls seems to increase the space between them rather than shrink it, because the need to be near him is always so great, and it worsens over time. It’s not Mark’s fault that Jack is so hung up about his body, that Jack has insecurities for miles, but Mark takes it all in stride and exudes patience and always lets Jack call the shots. He never pushes him into things he doesn’t want, even if Mark is dying for it.

Jack’s legs wobble as he walks into his laptop’s field of view, his fingers aggravating one another as he fidgets. Mark’s face goes lax, his mouth falling open and his eyes fixed undoubtedly on Jack.

“Oh,” Mark breathes, and Jack feels his stomach flip over like an anxious pancake. “Jack, you… _Wow_.”

He finally looks down at himself, at his naked chest and—it seems—even more naked legs. The only thing he’s wearing is a lacy pair of boyshorts-style panties in a lime green, Jack’s favourite colour, and the way his body fills the garment doesn’t leave much to the imagination. He rubs his palm over his forearm and looks anywhere but at the screen as his face goes ruddy with fiery embarrassment.

“Jack, you didn’t have to,” Mark says softly, because Jack knows his unease is not hard to spot. “I mean, I _really_ appreciate that you did, but you didn’t have to.”

“Well, you… you got them for me, so,” Jack murmurs. He sighs unsteadily, breath trembling on its way past his lips, and gnaws on the bottom one as nerves climb up his spine like spiders. “I just… I know you like it. So I’ll do it. For you.”

“Jack, look at me,” Mark says quietly, and Jack makes himself look up to the screen, to where Mark’s face takes up a majority of it, and Jack’s small video reflection in the corner. He sees himself and blushes even worse, and he focuses on Mark’s eyes to force his own body from his mind. “God, you are the prettiest thing. So gorgeous, you know that? Look how red you are. You’re killing me.”

Jack’s body throbs with his heartbeat as it warms from Mark’s gentle, arduous words, and from his unerring gaze. He can feel it roaming over his skin like Mark is actually there, touching him with the beautiful tenderness that’s so inherent to his boyfriend’s personality.

“Can you turn around?” Mark asks, almost a whisper. Jack nods while the excitement that writhes in his chest reaches a crescendo, and he turns his back to the computer. “Oh. My. _God_. And you say your ass is flat. I don’t know where you get these foolish ideas.”

“From years of generous proof,” Jack snipes, looking over his shoulder. 

Mark’s breath catches and he groans loudly, clawing his hands into his hair. “You’re savaging my resolve to not buy a plane ticket, I hope you know. Totally butchering it. God, look at you. Jack, you’re so beautiful it hurts.”

“I do not feel beautiful,” Jack protests, but as it falls from his tongue he knows it’s a lie. Mark praising him, Mark encouraging him in gentle nudges, Mark confessing his love over and over, it makes him warm and fuzzy, and while his nerves never go away they lose their sharp edges, feeding into his excitement and empowerment rather than fuelling his insecurities. 

“You do, though,” Mark murmurs simply , spotting his lie easily, leaning back in his bed. He adjusts his laptop, the image jarring around for a moment before settling on his face and shoulders again. “And I’ll have you know, I’m hard enough that it was actually interfering with my laptop being on my lap. Your fault.”

“Guilty,” Jack says. Biting his lip, he slowly bends forward, legs spread and ass up, until he has his palms flat on the floor. “How’s it doin’ now?” he asks mischievously.

Mark’s groan is throaty and low, and when Jack looks up again—steadfastly ignoring his own small video feed in the corner—Mark’s laptop is to the side and he’s reclined in bed at his headboard, and quickly undoing his jeans.

He blushes crimson, feels his whole body heat up with the knowledge that he drove Mark over the edge that quickly, and straightens in more ways than one. He turns back to face the laptop and comes forward to crouch down in front of it. “Mark, isn’t—isn’t your roommate home?”

“Fuck, I don’t care,” Mark groans, and shoves his pants and underwear down over his ass and thighs. His cock springs free and Jack makes a small involuntary noise at the sight. At once Mark’s got a hand around himself and he’s stroking firmly, using precum to slick the motion. “Oh, god, can you—can I see—please—”

Hastily Jack scrambles onto the bed and lies sideways, spinning and positioning the laptop to get most of his body in the frame except for his lower legs. Mark’s moan spurs him on, makes his hardening cock throb as he withdraws it from its lacy confines. “God, Mark—” he gasps, stroking himself and watching Mark do the same.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” Mark purrs in a velvety tone, and Jack feels his eyes again like hands, down his body and on his cock. “You’re so pretty. Just for me.”

“Just for you,” Jack agrees breathlessly. He bites his lip and his hips start rolling with his movements, making the drag back and forth that much sweeter. “I—oh, god, Mark—”

“Yeah,” Mark sighs in pleasure, and Jack looks at his face as his mouth parts, as he sucks in air and drives hard for fulfillment. 

“You’re so sexy,” Jack blurts, and Mark’s hand stutters before he groans harshly and speeds up. “You’re—you look amazing, and I love your face when you think of me like this, and I love you—”

Mark’s brow tilts as he tosses his head back and cries out, and his hand strips his cock surely while he comes, oozing down over his fingers and shining his skin in the warm light of his bedroom. He looks over at Jack as he lets his hand fall from his softening dick, and Jack’s gut swoops at the heat in those chocolate eyes. 

“Come for me, my pretty boy,” Mark murmurs, his voice sated with pleasure and low with intensity. And Jack can only obey, baring his throat as he strokes himself, fucks into his fist and tries not to analyze how he feels a spike of fire in him when his hand brushes the lace around his hips. He bites his lip raw and moans too loudly when he comes, making a mess on his sheets and himself, but Mark’s face radiates approval and desire so he’s not about to get upset over it.

“I’m going to buy a plane ticket,” Mark murmurs, breaths still heavy as he smiles wryly. “Should I buy anything else while I’m online?”

Jack’s smile is shy, and he hides his face in his arms. “Victoria’s Secret has a sale on,” he says, and when Mark laughs delightedly he can’t help but join in.


End file.
